


Comfortember 12: Emotional Support Animal

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Post-Promised Day, Swearing, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Team Mustang gains a new member. Breda's not thrilled.
Relationships: Heymans Breda & Kain Fuery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 12: Emotional Support Animal

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is the same continuity as the other Comfortember post-promised-day scenes. This one immediately follows "Campfire."  
> \- Lowestown is the capital of New Ishval, which Mustang and co are helping construct.  
> \- Concorde Blue is my friend's handcanon, and I appreciate him letting me borrow it for this story.

Breda's day started like most other days in Lowestown: cold coffee from a cart and a just-barely-not-hot-yet walk to the field office. Unfortunately, the normalcy train got completely fucking derailed the moment he threw open the office doors. Rather than the expected smattering of waves and 'good mornings', he was greeted by a snarling mass of fur.

With an extremely undignified yelp he leapt away, cold coffee gone sailing across the room, diving to put a desk between him and the fangs, shouting a reflexive, "Goddammit, Hayate--!" But no. This dog was much too small to be Hayate. Hayate was sleeping at Riza's feet. Same color, but this was _a different fucking dog_. A puppy, actually. A puppy which was now jumping all over him and running around in circles and yapping its stupid little head off. Breda stepped backward and the thing followed him.   


"Hey, what the actual fuck?!"   


"Haha, Connie, no, down!" Fuery said, jumping up to corral the beast. It immediately abandoned its game of "attack Breda" for a new game of "flee Fuery", and the two ran laps around the office, apparently oblivious to how utterly ridiculous they looked. Breda slouched into his chair, scowling. Hawkeye reached over and patted his shoulder. He glared at her.

Finally, Fuery cornered the thing, scooping it up with a grin. "This--" he said, struggling to maintain a hold on the flailing, lunging furball, "this is Concorde Blue." His eyes sparkled as he added, "She's mine."  


Well, shit.  


Look at him. He's happier than he's been in-- ok, it's not like Fuery'd been SAD exactly, but, subdued, ever since the fucking trenches. Like low clouds blocked the sun from his psyche. They hadn't talked about it, but... they didn't have to. Everyone understood.  


But look at him now. He's grinning, laughing, looking so much like that bright-eyed kid who used to man the radio--what are you supposed to say to that? You gonna take that away from him? Tell him havin one dog in the office is hell enough already?  


"She's an emotional support animal," Hawkeye said gently.   


Breda pinched the bridge of his nose. Course it was. Cherry on the fuckin sundae. Even if he was heartless enough to make the demand, legally, he had no right to banish the stupid thing from the office.

Well.   


Well... look at him.  


"I swear to god, if that thing, fuckin, pees on me..." he grumbled, pointedly pulling a folder from his inbox.  


Fuery doesn't even look up. All his attention is focused on the fiend in his lap.   


And he's smiling.   



End file.
